The Guy Who Healed Me
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: What if Cristina knew Owen before he first came to Seattle Grace. What if they had already meet and were dating? But no one knew. What could happened on the night he first appeared at her workplace? And how will the night play out?


**The Guy Who Healed Me**

**One Shot**

The paramedic was talking but Cristina wasn't listening she was focused on the guy in camouflage blowing air into the patient neck though a pen. Owen her fiancée.

"You trached a guy with an ink pen?" asked the chief

"So," answered Owen

Cristina could see the frown on Owen's face, the expression that read so is there something wrong with that.

"A pen trach hot," commented Cristina following the patient inside.

Well if anyone was going use a pen trach in a person it would be Owen.

See Cristina knew Owen. She was dating Owen. Actually she was engaged to Owen. But know one knew. Yes Meredith was her person but not even Meredith knew about them. Not even her mother. It was all very hush hush.

They meet when Cristina when used some vacation days to go and watch a cardio surgery in New York. Owen just happened to watching as well. He was on leave. This was a year ago.

Owen made her feel good and it wasn't just the sex. He healed all the wounds and scars that Burke had left. But now she was just worried about Owen. He was a surgeon but not just a surgeon. He was known as Major Owen Hunt a trauma surgeon in the army. He was in amongst it all and she worried for his life every minute of everyday. She knew she had to tell Meredith because if anything happened to Owen she would need Meredith. But Meredith was moving in Derek and all happy happy about it and Cristiana was being a good friend and helping her friend make this step. She should have known this would come back to bite her on the butt. Owen just had to turn up where she worked, with car crash victims no less and a bleeding leg.

Well at least she knew he was ok. Now she just had to stitch him up but she knew that was going to be a task in itself. Because Owen would think of these guys as his patients and would want to make sure they were ok. It was going to be a long night.

Cristina was now in Trauma Room 1 with Dr Sheppard and Dr Haun she really wanted to be in the trauma room with the chief because Owen was in there and Sloan. She knew Sloan wouldn't be able to stand Owen and she wanted to see. But she was stuck doing an ultrasound of Vincent Kenner's abdomen,

Meanwhile with the Chief, Sloan and Owen. Sloan thought the guy in camouflage was crazy was traching a guy with a ballpoint pen and Owen was giving Sloan hell wondering why he was using the size six shiley tube. Enough to make Sloan say "Somebody get this guy away from me,"

Cristina was now on her way to tell the Chief that Doctor Haun was taking her trauma straight to the OR but she wanted the chief to take a look. As she was telling the Chief this she could feel Owen's eyes boaring into her.

"On my way," said the chief "You're bleeding," he stated to Owen

"Yeah my car was behind theirs at the intersection I cut it on impact," explained Owen his eyes darting between the Chief and Cristiana.

"And you triaged these men?" asked the chief

"Major Owen Hunt US Army Second Forward Surgical. I'm a trauma surgeon," explained Owen "Just go home on leave," he added looking at Cristina

"Doctor Yang take care of Major Hunt's leg," said the chief

"Sir I'm scrubbing in with you now," said Cristina

"After you take care of Major Hunt," said the chief walking off

"You don't want to see me?" asked Owen walking down the hall

"Of course I do wait were are you going?" asked Cristina

"To check on my other patients," called Owen

"You are the patient," called Cristina as she ran after him putting some authority into her voice.

She chased him to the room with the guy who was paralysed and before she could stop him he opened his mouth.

"You could freeze him," suggested Owen

"You shouldn't be in here," ordered Cristina

"If you want him to have a shot at walking again," said Owen

Minutes later they were out in hall with Derek and Callie.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Derek  
"Army Surgeon badass did something crazy with a pen on a guy's throat," said Cristina

Cristina stepped to the side and watched Derek tell Owen off and then Owen basically back chat. Until Callie started to speak saying Buffalo Gen had made a football player walk using therapeutic hypothermia. Derek then stated that that person was 20 and prime cardiac fitness and that there patient was in his 60 and a very risky candidate and that the freezing thing was not being done. But then Derek torn Owen down again and walked off. Leaving Owen looking slight angry. Cristiana now stepped in.

"We're closing up your leg now," she said giving him a push to go down the corridor

"But my other patients," said Owen

"Now," said Cristina the authority very much in her voice

Owen gave up arguing knowing he would get nowhere

Callie was observing them as they walked away. There was something going and she would find out.

Cristina now had Owen in a exam room as she worked on the gash in his leg. She could feel his eyes watching her every move.

"Stop watching me," she smiled as she spread iodine over his gash.

"I like watching you work," he said "Is that a crime," he asked in a tensing tone

She turned her back for one second to put the iodine down and get the needle to numb his leg. One second and she turns around he's putting staples in his leg. But she had to admit that was hot as well very hot.

"Your not numbed!" exclaimed Cristina

"So," said Owen still stapling his leg

"So Ow," exclaimed Cristina

"I can't get an angle on these can you?" asked Owen holding out the staple gun

Cristina took it off it shaking her head in disbelief before sitting down to but the last two staples in her fiancée's leg. He grunted as she put the first one in and she looked up for permission to continue. Of course he nodded and she did.

"You know this is really turning me on," she muttered

"Really?" asked Owen intrigued

Cristina nodded and stood up putting the staple gun down.

"Thank you," said Owen his eyes drawn to Cristina's

"Don't mention it," said Cristina her own eyes locking with his.

The gaze was broke by Callie slamming the door open.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Callie

"What?" asked Cristina tearing her eyes from Owen's

"Um him actually," said Callie

"Sure I've got surgery," said Cristina "Poke yourself," she added to Owen she said before heading out

Callie watched the army man in front of her for a second as he watched Cristina leave the room. There was something going on with those too.

Owen drew his attention back to the lady in front of him.

"Talk to me about the freezing thing?" asked Callie excitement in her eyes

Meanwhile Cristina was at the nurse station listening to Meredith talk about Derek and so she walked off to scrub in with the Chief maybe the sooner this day was down the sooner she could spend some time with Owen before he went back to the sandpit to finish his tour.

Half an hour later Cristina was walking down the stairs into foyer with Meredith listening to her go on and on about Derek until they were stood outside and Cristina shouted at Meredith to shut up about Derek and a house. She was annoyed about all this talk because she couldn't talk about Owen that was partially her fault. But now she was shouting that Meredith and Derek get together and she has to listen to it and they break up and she has to listen to it. And now she had told her that she and Derek will not work. That moving in together would be the end of their relationship and it will not work. The next thing she said was happily ever after does not exist.

Next thing she knew she was telling Meredith to shut up and then she was on her butt on the floor after slipping on some ice. She had hit her head and it hurt which was probably why she was saying Ow Ow Ow.

Then the unthinkable happened as she asking Meredith to help her up an icicle from the roof snapped of and stabbed her in the side.

And Meredith she ran inside to get help leaving Cristina gasping on the cold icy floor day dreaming what the future could be like in 50 years if it was just her and Meredith.

When she came back to reality moments later Meredith was not back but Owen was hovering over her.

He muttered damsel in distress with a grin on her face before scooping her up into his arms and carrying her into the hospital. She didn't care who was watching, she was in pain so she looped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his chest.

Next thing she knew she was in a trauma room with Meredith and Owen.

"Put her on a monitor and order a portal chest," said Meredith to one of the nurses. "I'm going to cut your top," she told Cristina

"It's between my ninth and tenth intercostal spaces there's no hemo or pneumothorax my vitals are stable just pull it out," said Cristina

Meanwhile Owen was on the other side of her with a stethoscope.

"I wouldn't," said Owen

"Mind your own business," muttered Cristina

"You are my business," said Owen

"Who is this guy?" asked Meredith annoyance in his voice

Owen held his hands up and stepped back.

"Get this thing out of me I already screwed up in front of the chief once I messed up a suture and now he's looking at me like I'm number 12. Mere please no one gets to see me like this ok," gabbled Cristina

"It happens Cristina," said Owen  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Meredith

"Major Owen Hunt US Army Second Forward Surgical. I'm a trauma surgeon. Just got home on leave," answered Owen

"And do you work at this hospital?" asked Meredith

Owen shook his head.

"So get the hell out and let me do my job," ordered Meredith

Before anything else could happen the chief came in.

"Yang what the hell happened?" asked the chief "Get her a monitor and order a portable chest," he ordered

"I did," said Meredith

"Did you check her respiratory functions?" asked the chief

"I did. See?" "Breath sounds clear and equal," said Cristina

"You be quiet. Grey what would you advise as a course of treatment?" asked the chief

"I think we should leave it in until we get the chest x-ray and ct back," said Meredith looping the stethoscope around her neck.

"I'm fine," muttered Cristina

"What about infection this thing is defiantly leaking dirty roof water into her body," said Meredith

"Which is why we should pull it out!" exclaimed Cristina

"Leave it right were it is. You get stabbed in the chest and your lucky enough to still be breathing at least until you figure out what is going on inside leave it in," order Owen

"I've asked you to leave?" said Meredith

"He's ok," said Cristina "I still want this thing pulled out," she added

"Leave it in Cristina," said Owen glaring at his fiancée

"No sex for you," muttered Cristina

"Ok is there something going on?" asked Meredith "Between the two of you," she added

"He's um my um fiancée," muttered Cristina

"And you were going to tell me when?" asked Meredith

"Um," said Cristina "Take it out," she said

"Leave it in and since you know so much you can teach your interns how to treat you. This is good opportunity to get back to the basics," ordered the chief

Cristina groaned and flopped back against the pillows.

"I need to check on Vincent Kenner," said Cristina

"Grey Vincent Kenner is your responsibility now but keep in mind he is my patient and I am not about to lose another trauma case today keep that man alive," said the chief

"Can I get a word with you Dr Hunt?" asked the chief leaving the room

Owen went to follow the chief out of the room but not before turning back to plant a kiss on Cristina forehead. "I'll be back later," he promised

"You and the army guy how did that happened?" asked Meredith

"About a year ago," smiled Cristina

Cristina then proceed to tell Meredith what she had missed and then told her that she and Derek would work and she was mad before.

An hour later Owen wondered back into Cristina's room as she was ordering her interns out.

"Those your interns seemed pretty scared of you," said Owen as he pulled on a glove

"I am not scary," said Cristina

"Oh believe me you are when you want to be," said Owen sitting on the side of her bed. He glanced over at her x-ray before leaning down and seemingly gazing into her eyes. Her own eyes were so focused on his that she didn't realize what he was doing until her icicle was out of her body.

"You pulled out my icicle!" exclaimed Cristina "You took out my icicle," she repeated "I didn't give you permission to do that," she said

"So," said Owen with a look on his face that said what you going to do about it

As Cristina was watching Owen and Owen was watching her and holding his hand on her incision Meredith came into the room.

"Cristina," sighed Meredith  
"He died," said Cristina

Meredith walked out the room to tell the chief and Cristina watched her fiancée stitch her up.

"Tell me about trauma surgery," she said

"Trauma quick and dirty," he answered "Why the interest?" he asked

"Well you're my fiancée and that is what you do so I wanna know about it," answered Cristina

"No time to make things pretty and no time to make mistakes. Drop your pants you need a shot of cefazolin I-M," he said

"No time for mistakes huh. So what you don't make mistakes?" asked Cristina looking at him

"I make mistake people die," answered Owen

"I'm the best surgical resident in my program today I killed a man because I couldn't do a stitch," she sighed

"In the field you do what you can. You work with what you have. It's about something it's not about being the best. It's about saving lives. I make mistake guys die by my hand good guys. Guys who are fighting for their country in the dessert. And I don't know everything nobody does. So I make mistakes and I learn so the next time I don't make that mistake so the next guy, that guy he lives," explained Owen

Owen held her gaze for a second before continuing.

"Mistakes are how you learn,"

Cristina tucked her hand under her head and rolled onto it her face still downcast.

"Don't let it get you do Cristina it could happened to anyone. You just need to learn from it and I know you can," said Owen sitting next to her rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her arm.

She sat up and snuggled into him allowing him to pull her into an embrace and she rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes and breathed him in. Minutes later Owen got up. But now Cristina was smiling.

"You know you'd be good in the field," said Owen "Got this battle scar you'd fit right in," he said as he pasted some surgical glue onto the now closed incision. He kept glancing up at Cristina as he went as he was amused to find her watching him.

"What you can watch me work but I can't watch you?" asked Cristina

"I'm serious you should ditch this place go for the adventure," said Owen as he put a dressing over the incision area.

"You're telling me this place gives you a rush a high?" asked Owen pulling her top down

"Yeah, yeah it does," smiled Cristina

Owen gave her a quizzical look but went to take his glove off and before he could reply the door opened.

"Dr Hunt there you are," said the chief

Owen turned from her bedside to look at the chief.

"How's the gash on that leg?" asked the chief

"Cristina took good care of me excellent care of me," said Owen looking at Cristina who was now sitting up.

"I made a few calls they speak very highly about you over at Maryland shock trauma. I also heard a story that you constructed an OR table out of an exploded humvee in the middle of the dessert. True?" asked the chief

"Well you have to be innovated in the middle of the dessert," shrugged Owen

"You have to be innovated everywhere. How would you like a job Dr Hunt?" asked the chief

Cristina face lit up a job here, she could work everyday with Owen.

Owen glanced at her and then back at the chief. He peeled of his gloves and before answering taking Cristina's hand as he did so.

"I appreciate the offer but I'm due to go back to the sandpit finish my tour," said Owen

Cristina felt her face and her heart fall a bit at his words. But she knew in the back of her mind that is what he would say.

"Well good luck to you," the chief said shaking his hand before leaving.

Owen turned to place the gloves in the bin besides the bed and as he did so Cristina moved to the edge of the bed. She observed him, he sighed and closed the blinds. He then turned his head to look at her.

"What," she asked

He turned pushing himself away from bins and pressing his lips to hers in a slightly rough manner his right going up to cup the back of his neck while his left cupped her cheek. As their mouths moved together assaulting each other. Her hands reached up and wound around his neck pulling him closer. Before she pulled away.

"Let's go home," she said

Owen nodded and half an hour later she was discharged on the way to their house. Where she could fall asleep in arms and she could love him before he left again for months.

It was 3 months after his tour ended. And he didn't even tell her he was back in town.

She was sat in the bar talking to Meredith about men and how Burke was a man and Owen is her man. When she heard a voice, it was Owen ordering a scotch and saying he started work tomorrow. She had been about to go over when Derek came in with a gift bag and gave Meredith a kidney.

So Cristina sat down to marvel over the kidney before Derek and Meredith left. She then got up and sat next to Owen. It took him a few minutes to realize there was someone next to him before he realized it was her.

"I was going to go and see if you were working," said Owen

"Just got off," said Cristina "So starting working tomorrow," she said

"Yep I'm the new head of trauma at Seattle Grace," smiled Owen  
"Oh god you my boss," groaned Cristina

"Is there something wrong with that?" asked Owen  
"No," smiled Cristina "Will you take me home?" she asked

"Always," replied Owen

And so they walked of Joe's hand in hand. And Cristina was happy her man was back and he was going to be working with her. She didn't have to worry about him getting killed in the war. Owen was her man and he had healed her. Maybe she was wrong all those months ago. Maybe happy every afters do exist. Because she knew hers was right here with her.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
